1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow execution system and a workflow execution method that executes one workflow related to image information, by making a plurality of image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) connected to a network, execute their own assigned works individually; an image processing apparatus that is capable of executing by proxy, a work supposed to be executed in any of the image processing apparatuses; and a work proxy execution program stored in a computer readable recording medium to make a computer execute the work by proxy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, a plurality of image processing apparatuses such as MFPs, connected to a network, are used in companies, offices and etc. in many cases.
Under such an environment above, a plurality of image processing apparatuses are sometimes arranged to work together to execute one workflow. For example, a first image processing apparatus executes a first work for transmitting image data read out from a document according to an instruction given by a user A, to a second image processing apparatus; the second image processing apparatus executes a second work for biding the received image data to other image data read out from a document according to an instruction given by a user B and transmitting it to a third image processing apparatus; and the third image processing apparatus executes a third work for binding the received image data to yet other image data read out from a document according to an instruction given by a user C and storing it in a predetermined storage.
In this example above, it would be very much preferred such that the user B usually using the second image processing apparatus can makes a different image processing apparatus execute the second work by proxy for the second image processing apparatus, if he/she cannot use the second image processing apparatus due to being away from the office on a business trip, etc., and a new art that makes it possible has been desired.
However, with the conventional arts, an image processing apparatus could not execute by proxy a work supposed to be executed in a different image processing apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-182418 discloses an image processing apparatus, wherein if a removable recording medium storing in itself an update program is connected thereto, a control program is updated.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-200637 discloses an image processing apparatus, wherein a print condition selected among those stored in a memory card is employed.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-150875 discloses an image processing apparatus, wherein if a USB memory card storing in a setting for an individual user in itself is connected thereto, the setting is implemented instead of a setting stored in the image processing apparatus itself.
However, even with these arts disclosed in the patent publications above, if a plurality of image processing apparatuses are arranged to work together to execute one workflow, another image processing apparatus can not execute by proxy a work assigned to any of the image processing apparatuses. Briefly, these arts do not provide a perfect solution against the issues mentioned above.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.